Josh Gates
Josh Gates is the lead investigator and researcher of the show Destination Truth. Josh, along with his team, investigates the mysteries around the world. He also narrates their journey and their investigations. History Explorer, adventurer, and photographer Josh Gates hails from the small town of Manchester-by-the-Sea, Massachusetts. A graduate of Boston's renowned Tufts University, Josh holds degrees in archaeology and drama. His work and travels have taken him to more than 75 countries around the world. An avid scuba diver, he has participated in sub-sea archaeological excavations in the Mediterranean. And as a photographer, he's traveled from sweltering African villages to the icy heights of the Himalayas. In addition, he has scaled "the roof of Africa" on Mt. Kilimanjaro, and climbed on Aconcagua, the tallest mountain in the Americas. In recognition of his adventures and work around the globe, Josh was recently inducted into The Explorers Club, a prestigious global organization dedicated to the advancement of exploration and field research.Josh Gates in Syfy Role on Destination Truth Josh is the narrator and researcher on what their investigations going to be. In the field, He usually takes the lead and plans the investigation. Biography Josh Gates (born August 10, 1977 in Gloucester, Massachusetts Gloucester, Massachusetts) is an American adventurer,explorer, photographer, and television personality. He is currently the host of Destination Truth on Syfy, a weekly one-hour show filmed in remote locations around the world that explores some of the world's mysteries and unexplained phenomena. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. He has degrees in archaeology and drama from Tufts University, where he graduated with honors in 1999. Starting in 2007, Gates has been the host of Destination Truth on the Syfy channel. The series has entered its fourth season in 2010. The series premiered its second season with its best-ever telecast, delivering 1.7 million total viewers and making the show the highest-rated second season performance by a reality series on Syfy. Gates has appeared on numerous television programs to promote Destination Truth, including an interview on The Today Show. On the season premiere of season two, Gates and his team uncovered a series of footprints high in the Himalayas of Nepal while in search of evidence of the Yeti. The prints were cast and analyzed by Dr. Jeffrey Meldrum, a leading evolutionary morphologist. Preliminary data suggests that the footprints are anatomically legitimate and do not belong to a known primate. On April 21, 2008, Josh Gates traveled to Walt Disney World in Florida to meet with Joe Rohde, Executive Designer of Walt Disney Imagineering. Gates presented Rohde with a cast of the "Yeti" footprint. The cast will soon be placed on display at Expedition Everest, a Himalayan-themed high-speed coaster-like attraction where guests come face-to-face with a Yeti. Exploring/Adventures In addition to being a qualified SCUBA diver, Gates has also summited Mt. Kilimanjaro in Africa and climbed Mt. Aconcagua in the Argentine Andes. From 1996-1998 Gates participated in The University of Maryland's archaeological excavations of Caesarea Maritima in Israel. Part of a small SCUBA team, Gates worked with researchers to excavate and better understand the ancient city's submerged harbor complex. In addition to his field work, Gates has traveled to 71 countries around the world and was recently inducted into The Explorers Club, a prestigious organization dedicated to the advancement of exploration since 1904.Josh Gates in Wikipedia Gallery Josh Syfy.jpg Reference Category:Season Two Team Category:Season One Team Category:Season Three Team Category:Destination Truth Team Category:Season Four Team